The Tale of Two Lovers, (Birth of Omashu) Avatar
by RatZapeera
Summary: I made this fanfic so that people could imagine how the tale really happened in detail. Hope you like it! Comments or Views would be appreciated I don't own any of this stuff.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Beginning**

The story of how it began was a bloody one...

The villages 'Zhao' and 'Kuei' were fighting over territory of the other village. Houses were burned ; Livestock was slaughtered ; and worst of all people got hurt. The war they fought went on for centuries and centuries and they had no plan to stop...

Our story begins near the peak of the war... .

One day a maiden of the Zhao's went to the river carrying her jar to fill the village's supply of water. As she was about to go home , she spotted a stranger on the other side of the river bank. He smiled at her, but his stance was cautious and careful. She smiled back at him, They both looked around 16 years old. The maiden was slim, and beautiful, and the stranger was strongly built and taut. As the maiden turned to go, She accidently slipped and fell on her butt, and the jar came down not breaking but splashing water all over her. The stranger laughed at her, She made a face and said 'What's so funny?'. The stranger still trying to hold his laughter replied. 'Nothing, just nothing." The maiden asked , "What's your name i've never seen you around these parts?". Suddenly the man had that same careful guarded expression on his face, as if he made a mistake. "Forget that this happened, goodbye." And he suddenly turned and left. The girl asked herself,

"Was it something I said, Oh well. ". She too turned to leave., As she arrived at her village, Her sister was waiting for her by the village gate. "Guess what?" she chirped happily, "What" the maiden replied. "Father says its time for us to find a husband and get married!". Her sister was practically jumping up and down in excitement . "What! But we're too young!" She replied shocked. Her sister looked at her sternly and said. "Oma, This is a good thing for the family, and for the village." She replied "I know that, but still... Isn't it a bit early?" Her sister laughed again. "When do you plan to get married, When wrinkles start creeping on our faces?". Oma shook her head, "I want to be with someone who loves me for me, Not the sake of the family or the village." Her sister hugged her tightly, "I want that too." She whispered in Oma's ear , "I just want to make father happy, To bear many sons and daughters and to be rich. " Oma hugged her back. "Lana whatever you will choose, I will always be with my sister." They both smiled at each other , started laughing, And got ready to walk home. "How will be explain this to father." Lana wondered as they half jogged-ran towards the house...

"You will do no such thing!" The father yelled at the sisters, "You will marry someone in the village, Without sons the war cannot be won! I forbid it!." Oma felt frustrated, "But father..." she tried explaining. "NO!" Her father interrupted that is enough of the subject." Oma felt hot anger lick her temples, She stood up, looked her father in the eyes and declared. "You do not control my body and actions nor of my sister's! If this is how you treated mother before she died, Then you do not deserve her!" Her father slapped her, "Do not drag your mother into this!" He spoke his voice full of pain and anguish, You have no idea what you are talking about." Oma stood there the painful sting still in her cheeks, and started to cry while her sister watched helpless. Their father took a visible effort to calm himself and sat on a chair putting his face on his hands. He was silent for what was like an eternity. "4 years." He finally spoke, "You have 4 years to choose a husband, if not, you will be married, I am sorry to have hit you, Old wounds feel more painful when reopened. " Oma looked at her father with pity and relief. "Father, I too am sorry, I shouldn't have spoken about mom. And thank you for giving us time." Their father merely grunted. The sisters took that as dismissal and went to their room. Their house was composed of a kitchen, a dining room, one single bathroom and 2 bedrooms. Decades of war has left the village in a bit of poverty, Not everyone could afford those big houses. Anyway, Oma and Lana sat by the bed. "Oma, are you hurt, Let me see that" Lana fussed over her sister "Lana i'm fine, Father just lost control, I should have held my tongue." Lana went to her own bed and lay down. Oma did the same. 'Night Oma." She said. "Sweet dreams Lana" Oma replied. As she was about to sleep, Oma whispered. "I will find someone who loves me, Whatever it takes," Then she drifted to her dreams.

More Chapters coming soon!

End~


	2. Chapter 2 A friend and a foe

**A New Friendship with an Enemy**

"Oma"

Oma went to the river the next day since her sister refused to go with her to the town market, She decided to take the day off and bathe in the cool waters of the river. She arrived at almost noon, she ate lunch then after a 30 minute break, Checked if anyone was nearby, She found no one so she took off her clothes leaving her white robe undergarment on and jumped in the water. The bath was nice because it offered comfort to the scorching heat of the sun, she hummed as she bathed herself. During the middle of the of the bath . She heard a faint rustling in the leaves. She hid among the stones and waited... A few moments later the same man he met yesterday sat under a tree on the the riverbank, He was clad in armor , sword still in hand and was panting. It was obvious that he was exhausted from the battling and She noticed he had many cuts and bruises. He lay there for 3 minutes and quickly fell asleep. Oma finished her bath and got out of the water to dress hurriedly, But the stranger was still snoozing under the tree in the bank. Curiosity overcame her fear and she went closer to inspect the sleeping being. He was out cold and was breathing deeply, His chest rising to the rythm of his breath. Oma hesitated to come closer, But she felt pity because of his wounds and bruises. She took off the helmet and armor first, very very carefully. The man didn't even stir, Then she took the sword and placed it on the rocks for the meantime. She cleaned his wounds and applied some herbs to the bruises. She noticed his face was handsome, His hair was tied in a military fashion, And his facial features suggested that he went through a lot of tough battles. Even so, He had a face of someone who is strong yet gentle. Oma sat by him watching him sleep, then after a while she went by the rocks where the sword was placed and dipped her feet in the water. She started singing her tones gentle and sweet...

"Shu"

Shu heard the gentle flow of the river and felt as if his body didn't carry the weight of the armor he was wearing before. *Am I dreaming?* he thought to himself. Then he heard the sweet voice of someone singing. It came very close by and he thought *I am definitely dreaming* He suddenly felt soft hands removing the bandages from him. His eyes fluttered open and he found a very beautiful girl staring at him. It was definitely the same girl he saw the other day by this same river. It was the same beautiful deep green eyes that stared at him that day. He was pulled from his reverie when he noticed the girl's eyes this time were frightened and scared. He spoke in the most gentlest voice he could manage. "Did you heal me while I was asleep?" The girl nodded once not taking her eyes of him. "I think we met before, I'm sorry I left quickly, I thought you were an enemy." He quickly regretted saying it because he saw understanding dawn on her face. "You are from the Zhao village aren't you? . The girl looked even more frightened, She rose slowly and started walking briskly away. Shu shouted, "Wait! I need to know your name!" The girl slowed, then stopped her pace, and said, back still turned. "I do not give my name to enemies, Please leave." She said coldly. Shu was confused. "Last time we saw each other you smiled at me, Why do you hate me now?" The girl faced him

"My father forbids me from talking to anyone from Kuei." Shu understood at once, "I'm Shu, I cannot hurt you because you have saved my life. I am in your debt, Thank you." The girl still kept her distance, but relaxed a bit. "My name is Oma . And I do come from the Zhao village." She inched herself toward him carefully. She sat down 4 meters away from him, Still watching him carefully. Shu took note of her beautiful face. She had flowing brown hair that fell to her shoulders, Her eyes were round and deep green and her lips were red, She blushed and smiled at him as he stared at her in wonder. Shu felt his heart click, He was in love with her. As he noticed it he was blushing too. The girl giggled. "Why are you blushing?" she asked/ "Nothing." Shu said grinning again. "I was just awed by your beauty. "

"Oma"

She felt her cheeks blush even deeper as he said it. She felt deep love for him, Because even if he was a soldier, He was as gentle as a stag when he spoke to her. "Shouldn't we be killing each other since we are enemies?" She asked him . Shu chuckled and said "You may try to kill me but I cannot , My father would have my head if he heard I hurt a woman" Oma giggled, He was sensitive too. She drew herself closer to him braver this time. "Maybe I should try to kill you." She giggled as she spoke. Shu said with fake sadness. "Who would heal me in my afterlife?" "The demons ofcourse" They both burst out laughing. Oma knew inside that this friendship was going to last a very long time. And she welcomed it with open arms...

More Chapters coming soon!

End~


	3. Chapter 3 Finding a way

**Find a way for Love**

They met on the same river up the mountain, And everyday they would stay there for hours talking and laughing...

Oma"

Oma giggled as Shu made another lame joke. "Shu, your never gonna get it right." Shu grinned at her and then splashed some water at her. They laughed again. The sun has almost set when Oma noticed what time it was.

"Oh no, Shu I have to go, Its late."

"Oma... I have to tell you something first..." Shu replied hesitantly.

"Yes" Oma asked noticing the nervousness in his eyes.

"I... really like you a lot." He finally blurted out.

"Oh!" Oma said blushing a deep red. "Um... I like you too."

"You do?" Shu asked, a sudden twinkle in his eyes. "Yes" Oma replied with a smile. "Now I really have to go, Goodbye!" Oma shouted while running waving her hand. "Bye!" Shu hollered after her.

"Shu"

He was walking towards his village in a daze, He couldn't quite remember what day it was or where he was going, All he thought about is when Oma said she liked him too...

*3 weeks since we met, I still can't forget her eyes, or the feel of her touch* Shu thought to himself. He was so dazed he didn't notice his father till he literally slammed into him resulting in them falling over. "Whoa my boy," His father said picking himself up, "What's the matter lad, Got too much of a drink?" "No dad," Shu said picking himself up as well, "I.. well... nothing." His father studied Shu's guilty expression, He started laughing. "Who is she?" He asked. "What?! No!, I umm..." Shu started stuttering out of embarrassment. "Calm down boy, I was just like you when I met your mother, a young lad walking around as a drunk." He laughed again, Shu became more embarrassed. "Sorry dad..." He said. "No need, A strong man needs a good faithful wife." "Boys, Its time for dinner." Shu's mother's voice floated from inside the house. "Coming!" they both answered back. Shu just nodded at his father still grinning with embarrassment and shuffled inside. "Well how was your day?" His mother asked while they were eating. "Nothing much." Shu answered, he was only focusing on Oma, and was absentmindedly eating his dinner. "Our boy has set his sights on a girl." His father guffawed at his son. "Dad!" Shu said punching is dad on the shoulder. "Hehehe, What?" His father answered. "Oh, so what is her name ?" Her mother asked curious now. "Her name is Oma." Her mother looked skeptical, "I haven't heard anyone named Oma in the village, She must be new. "No" Shu said,. "She's a-" Suddenly the family was interrupted when one of the Village guards came crashing through the door. "Chief!" The guard stood at attention and waited with bated breath. The father stood up and his brows scrunched up. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you, We're having a meal!" He yelled. The guard answered curtly. "My apologies sir, But one of our men was found by the foot of the mountains. He was killed, Also there was one of the men from the Zhao, but we killed him instantly." Shu's father gritted his teeth, "Dismissed" He said to the guard. He turned back to eat as if nothing happened. Shu and his mother did the same. His father was silent while eating, but then he looked as if he might kill somebody, he said "I will kill the Zhao's, I will Kill the men and enslave the women and children, And if I find out there is a traitor among us, I will torture and kill him or her." He said through a hard lined jaw. Shu kept his mouth shut, If he said anything about where Oma was from He would surely be killed along with her. So he excused himself and escaped to his room.

"Oma"

Lana stood at the door of the house when Oma got home, Her hands was on her hips. "Where have you been?! Father was worried sick!" Oma looked guiltily at her sister, "I didn't notice the time, sorry." Her sister looked as if she was gonna explode, Her worries finally gushed her emotional floodgates. "Do you have any idea what happened, One of our men was killed by the Kuei's and you were in the river up the mountain where the killer could have killed you!" Oma replied sharply, "I assure you nothing will be able to hurt me." Her sister looked suspicious. "And what do you mean by that?" Oma., seeing that she had no choice finally said it, "I met someone..." Her sister's eyes widened with shock "You met the killer?!"

"Oh heavens no, I mean I met a guy by the river, He is strong enough to defend me. " Lana's expression changed from Worry to Ecstatic so fast that Oma wondered if her sister had gone crazy. Lana took a deep breath and spoke without stopping to take another, "Who is it-When did you meet him-Is he handsome?" She said it so fast that Oma was taken by surprise. His name is Shu, He's handsome and he loves me . " Her sister sat down on the chair beside the door no longer angry. "Shu... hmm... I didn't know there was a Shu in the village. "Actually" Oma interrupted "he's a Kuei" Her sister was angry again. "Weren't you listening when I told you one of them killed one of ours?!" Oma quickly intervened before it turned into a loud rant. "He swore on his life he wouldn't hurt me , Since I saved his life once. " Her sister calmed now, "Oh" she said. "Well I guess since your still breathing, When did you meet this man actually?" "3 weeks ago", "3 weeks?! And you didn't tell me!" "Well Lana I expected you to scream once you learned he was a Kuei and you did." Lana pouted "Sorry Oma, I guess i'm jumpy from all these incidents., You can't see him again." Her sister told her gravely, Its dangerous." Oma hugged her sister, "I will find a way sister, I will find a way and I love him."

More Chapters soon!

~End


	4. Chapter 4 An Idea is born!

An idea is born!

"Shu"

It was sunny the next day, as if the war never existed. The mountain was peaceful you could hear the chirping of the birds, the flow of the tiny river and the breeze as it swayed the leaves of the tall trees. Shu lay on his back staring at the clouds under the shade of the oak tree. Oma put her head to rest on his chest and she stared at the white puffy clouds as they cruised languidly along. Shu absentmindedly stroked her fragrant hair, It smelled of fresh tulips grown during spring. They had nothing to do since everything was already done so they spent the afternoon gazing at the clouds racing past by. "Oma." Shu said slowly. "What is it love?" Oma answered. "My village plan to attack your village by this mountain, It is unsafe for us to meet here." Oma looked at Shu.

"Where do we meet then, My sister thinks I have left you, If she finds out she will tell father about it too."

"I'm finding a way , but I cannot find somewhere safe for us." He sighed deeply. "If I die in battle would you miss me?" "You are a part of me, if you die part of me dies too." "I love you," Shu said kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you too." Oma replied. "What a beautiful day." Oma said after a few silent moments. "It won't be beautiful without you" Shu said. They stayed like that till twilight. When they stood up to go, Shu suddenly said. "Oma close your eyes?" Oma arched an eyebrow a playful smile stretched on her face. "Why"

"Just do it "

"Fine"

Oma closed her eyes and felt Shu's hands moving putting something around her neck. She opened her eyes and found a necklace of gold string with a dangling crystal in the end. The crystal glowed red reflecting the rays of the setting sun. Oma felt tears touch her eyes as she admired that present. "Its beautiful." She said. Shu smiled at her. Oma told Shu "Now its time for you to close your eyes for your present." Shu chuckled "Alright then." Shu closed his eyes expecting a necklace too but instead. He felt Oma's lips brush against his very softly. He opened his eyes and held Oma. He kissed her again fully in the lips. She returned it with the same intensity. '"I love you." Oma said with a passionate voice as they broke off. Shu held Oma by her waist. "I love you too." The couple was shocked out of their minds because suddenly the earth rumbled, It rumbled for 10 seconds and as quickly as it came it disappeared. "What was that an earthquake?" Oma asked worried. "Its alright its gone now." Shu said in a soothing voice. *rumble* *rumble* suddenly from the side of the mountain on the opposite river bank. a creature appeared. It was huge and it looked similar to a badger except for the long whiskers and the stripes in its back. "What is that thing?" Oma asked, afraid now. Shu merely gazed at the beast. It seemed blind but it walked without bumping anything. "Its a badgermole." Shu finally said, My father used to find these things up here whenever he rested here. The badgermole heard their voices and it turned its head towards them . It stomped one foot and suddenly they sank a few feet on the ground. Shu tried to push Oma to hard ground. But the earth was pulling them in meter by meter. Oma suddenly had an idea. She sang a tune, The animal cocked its head as it listened to her beautiful voice. It came closer sniffing at her. Oma slowly stretched out her palm. Then to her surpise the badgermole nudged it gently with its snout. She patted the badgermole. and it seemed to have done the trick. Shu, Who was at least 7 feet in earth shot up to the hard ground too. The badgermole lay on the ground. and snuggled at Oma's touch. Shu came over, at first the animal growled at him. But then after a while it allowed him to stroke its back. "Wow," Oma said after she stopped singing, "how can it move the earth like that?" "Shu suddenly had a glazed look on his face. "Love what's wrong?" Oma asked worried. "Shu kept himself from shouting in delight. "Thats it! If we learn to move the rocks as it did, We can carve out the mountain so that we can meet even not on top somewhere safe." Oma understood and was eager too. *I knew there was a way.* she smiled, thinking to herself. They spent the next few days secretly feeding the badgermole some apples and jenamite (rock candy) . In time the badgermole would come by itself back to the same place. Oma and Shu took time to befriend it well. A few weeks later the Badgermole felt safe around them. It made no effort to hide its powers. They will learn these powers too. A power which will change the world greatly...

They learn earthbending with details on the next chapters . =)

~End


	5. Chapter 5 Earthbending 101

Day : 1

Oma and Shu though hardworking found it very demanding to mimic the movement of the badgermole. Their first objective was to move a boulder or a rock. because that looked the most easiest. The badgermole, when doing this lifted one big paw and slammed it to the ground again but in a pushing motion. The rock in front of it flew at least 30 meters and slammed to the mountain. No matter how they tried, they couldn't move the rock . After 16 hours of fruitless training Shu, finally frustrated because of the rock's lack of movement. Slammed both feet to the ground and pushed. but before he could touch the rock it moved 3 meters. Oma who was sitting by their tree suddenly gasped. "Shu you did it!" Shu looked incredulous, He didn't expect the rock to move, But it did. "Shu, show me how you did it." Oma asked now standing beside him. The badgermole was looking at them by the river while lapping up its fresh waters. Shu distinctly remembered how he moved. slowly, he placed his legs planted in a wide but very firm stance to the earth, then he pushed by moving both his arms as if to push the boulder. The boulder moved again. "Oma, come and try." Oma following Shu's careful instruction, Got it on her second try both of them were excited to learn more. So after eating lunch with their new friend they spent the whole afternoon moving random rocks around. By the end of the day they could push a rock effortlessly. They just acquired earthbending.

In the next few months that followed they got a great many moves by merely mimicing the badgermole. Example, the reverse of the pushing, when pulling the rock they held their hands out, palms facing the rock and pulled back into their most basic stance the modern day horse stance and the rock simply moved back, but they had to be careful because if they overdid it the results were dangerous. Shu remembered when trying to draw stones to his body to form armor he should be very careful because one wrong move and his arm , leg or torso could be crushed with the rocks. Also , Oma had problems with her aim. She almost accidently impaled Shu with a stalagmite and it would have hurt him if not the badgermole saw it and moved the ground beneath him a few inches only missing his left foot by centimeters. After getting the basics of earthbending they started practicing it for combative purposes. They started first by practice sparring with the badgermole. naturally they got beaten. first they took the offensive and the did the defensive. Their most fundamental attack was either to raise a rock by summoning it by their fists or using their feet to kick boulders out of the ground and launch it towards the target with a hard punch or a kick. And as defense they would raise both fists and call up an earthwall. The earthwall came from the stalagmite move except on a wider scale. They learned how to climb mountains and cliffs with merely their limbs. They used the earthbending as a gravitational hold and would climb up in an effortless also found out they could mold the earth or stone into any shape they wanted. Oma and Shu took about 2 years to master earthbending from the badgermole. Around that time they haven't noticed it but their bodies were tougher and stronger because of earthbending, They were also now formidable in battle. Shu's muscles were much more enlarged than before. Even Oma's arms had traces of developed muscles. Both of them had their own unique skill with earthbending. Oma can effortlessly turn the ground into sand and back again, and she could disintegrate a rock hurled at her with a mere flick of a hand. Shu on the other hand can move larger scales of masses of earth or land. Once he took a big chunk of the mountain side. levitated it for 3 minutes and put it back as if it was merely a pebble, Their families noticed a subtle change in them, not only in physique but as if they also matured and are more disciplined than before. They kept their power in secret and only used it for subtle things like enhancing their strength .

Shu one day leapt up and told Oma " let's make a maze out of the mountain, it will look like caves. I will start from my villages side and you start from yours. Oma liked the idea, but she saw a loophole "How could we see? My father is going to suspect if I brought torches." Shu scratched his chin . The badgermole as if to answer their questions stomped the ground hard and mounds of the same crystal like the shard in Oma's necklace appeared. They looked at the badgermole with curiosity on why it summoned crystals. The badgemole rolled its eyes and moved to cover the crystals. When the crystals were in the badgermoles huge dark shadow, they glowed very bright green like the sunlight was still reflecting it.

"Oh okay, Now I understand" Oma said after a minute "Thanks!" she patted the badgermole and fed it some honey, "What, I still don't understand." Shu said Oma giggled and finally replied "You see these things light up only in the dark when in daylight they look like normal crystals. this way we can ingrain them into the ceilings of our cave and we can find a way through without torches, And if anyone tries to go through the maze they will obviously be carrying some torches and they would not be able to see it." Shu absorbed that for a moment before understanding lit his face. As if out of nowhere the badgermole suddenly tensed and stood very still it stared into the trees as if expecting something to come out. Then suddenly 2 tiny cute badgermole cubs meandered out into plain sight. Oma patted the badgermole, "I didn't know you have a family" She told it appraisingly. The cubs wandered over to their mother and purred. The badgermole purred too. Shu looked at them skeptically " Where do you think they live." "I don't know" Oma answered. But somewhere near here. the cubs started suckling on the mother. After that they waddled toward the mountain side. and like their mother carved out a tunnel with ease and disappeared inside closing it as they went. "They live inside the very mountain!" Shu exclaimed. "Anyways" Oma continued their discussion "When should we start making this cave. "Tomorrow lets meet halfway hahaha."

Next chapter coming soon

End~


End file.
